Last full show
by rebelwilsonism
Summary: It was the year 2019, 3 years passed over the ex bella and ex trebles breakup and now Bumper had decided to show up and see Fat Amy's one woman show which was a massive hit in the city of New York. Will they or Wont they fall back into eachother's arms?


**A/N: Hey readers, I don't know if anyone still reads fanfiction now a days or even reads about fatbump specifically anymore but I was just deep in my feels when Isn't It Romantic came out and just felt like writing again before my senior year stresses me out. Anyways, I'd just like to dedicate this to one of my favorite fanfiction writers Lightleadingme who I've been fangirling with lately, she had totally inspired me to start writing again! let's hope that this one-shot turns into a multi-chapter once I have the time to write again :) **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

It was the year 2019 and Fat Amy's one woman show had already been a massive hit in the city of New York. Winning a couple of tony awards, The talented woman had really made the greatest decision on investing her inherited money from her mother for a better life and a high production show shown in the best broadway theatre in town. Tonight she is performing as one of her special impressions that started off her career path, Fat Amy Winehouse is ready to perform on the stage for one last time before she heads to a new path with her fiancè, Chicago. Crazy right? she never had thought to have ended with Chloe Beale's USO whirlwind romance.

As the curvy woman in costume had decided to end her show with her final song, she stood infront of the microphone and began to sing 'Will you still love me tomorrow' a song by the late Amy Winehouse that Bumper Allen used to sing to her.

_"Tonight you're mine, completely_

_You give your soul so sweetly_

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_

_Will you love me tomorrow_

_Is this a lasting treasure_

_Or just a moment's pleasure_

_Can I believe the magic of your sighs_

_Will you still love me tomorrow_

_Tonight with words unspoken_

_You said that I'm the only one, the only one_

_But will my heart be broken_

_When the night meets the morning star…"_

Amy had never sung this song infront of a crowd ever in her entire career. Even back then whie she was in the streets because it reminded her so much of a time where life just felt like a fairytale getting to finally be with the man she had loved since she was eighteen. She sung every lyric with her emotions building up throughout the song. Holding back her tears she had looked down for a bit, missing her soulmate but then she had to lift her head up and continued to sing.

"… I'd like to know that your love

_Is a love I can be sure of"_

Surprisingly as she did sing the emotional part of the song (well emotional to her) while she looked back at the audience, Bumper Allen sat there front-center, eyes looking directly towards her tearing up and singing along with her from his seat. This history of their relationship flashed upon their eyes leaving Amy a teary mess as she finished her set with the last few lyrics she had to fight her sobs with just to sing it powerfully.

_"So tell me now, 'cause I won't ask again_

_Will you still love me tomorrow"_

After giving a short speech after her last show she had went to her dressing room to prepare for the after party seeing all the boquets of flowers before texting her fiancè Chicago.

"Hey babe, just finished my show, I hope you're safe there in Europe.. I lo-" she didn't continue to type the last part leaving it at 'Europe' because she couldn't bring herself to say so at that moment after seeing Bumper's face in the crowd knowing he's the only one she ever loved so deeply. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and a familiar voice. Bumper… It was Bumper Allen standing behind the door.

"its open" the blonde said still in costume but the wig was off while she sat on a chair infront of her dresser.

Bumper then came in the room and took a look at the woman staring at her reflection in the mirror as a soft smile crept into his lips.

"Hey Amy.." He uttered as his eyes were barely even seen as his smile grew bigger and his tears formed.

"Hey Bumper" She replied as she turned around and got up to greet him with a smile.

"You were amazing up there Ames" Bumper complimented as he walked closer towards her.

"Thanks" The shorter female said with a chuckle before leading to her follow up question.

"Wh-What are you doing in town tho? Don't you have work back in Atlanta? you know guarding" she asked with curiosity.

"Oh, Beca just posted an announcement about your last show on facebook and I just wanted to know what was up and see you perform" He replied.

"Well, Thanks for coming Bump, it really means a lot to have a supportive friend like you" she said while lil strings felt like they were being tugged away from her heart.

"Yeah, you know you can always count on me ba-… bud" he said as an awkward silence had developed in the room and before he was going to open his mouth again Amy had thought to invite him to the after party where the bellas and their husbands, wives, girlfriends, and boyfriends will gather.

"oh… I was wondering maybe you'd like to join me in the after party since I don't really have a date tonight" she asked the taller male.

"You? out of all those girls don't have a date? on YOUR special night?!" he couldn't believe it.

"Well my date had to cancel last minute so… is that a yes or-" She was confused.

"Say no more, I will be your knight for the night" Bumper chuckled as he nudged her arm

"Now go get dressed, ill wait here and raid your mini buffet" Bumper said before getting some food in her dressing room and sitting on the comfortable couch while Amy changed into her dress behind the dressing screen she had in her dressing room.

Later that night they were at her after party booze was concocting around the open bar which served free unli drinks for the night… which Bumper Allen took to his advantage consuming a bottle of beer he still hand in his hand and on the other taking as much shots as he can taking in all the pain, regret, and suffering he had gone through without Amy for the 3 years that had already passed after their unclosed breakup. With that, his now drunk ass went straight up the stage after one more shot to make a speech.

"We were so happy… til' I got ahead of myself with the things I wanted to do with you, without even listening what you wanted and didn't want to do with me. Amy, I'm so sorry I didn't support you to reach for your dreams.. Now look at you living the dream, we'll your dream but I'm really proud of you and how far you've come… I know things between us never ended with a happily ever after but I honestly came here tonight to finally get closure… and honestly just seeing you tonight, seeing your smile one last time was more than what I needed. Thank you Ames, thank you for everything" he ended his speech before getting off the stage and heading outside for some air.

Amy did watch him make his speech although she was slightly tipsy, she knew it wasn't the alcohol making her emotional, it was the unfinished business the pair had never concluded. Walking outside the venue she saw the male sobbing softly as his back was against the wall. She approached him and stood infront of him as she looked up and wiped his tear.

"Hey, you looked tired… maybe we should take you home" she said as her driver was waiting outside to drive her to her new flat that finally had rooms which she continued to share with Beca and Chloe.

Walking into her home she had guided him to her room and helped his drunk ass out get to her bed

"I'm sorry, I was just emotio-" Bumper said as he was cut off by the blonde

"It's fine Bump, I understand.." Amy said as she was undressing the male

"Ames, wh-what are you doing?" He was confused on why he was being undressed

"Relax Bumper, I've got a pair of your old boxers and a t-shirt of yours in the closet, you smell like booze" She chuckled

"Why do you have my old-" he asked

she sighed and stopped before she reached the zipper off his jeans.

"Maybe cause I…" she was in the verge of tears, which was totally unlike her.

"I needed something to help me deal with my separation anxiety, and you felt like home to me" now she was just confused on why she was all emotional around him because again, it was totally unlike her. Maybe it was the history they both had which made her really touchy, or maybe it was because she just needed to concluded their unfinished relationship.

At that very moment Bumper Allen had lifted her chin up with his fingers and kissed her softly yet with so much passion, which obviously lead him to moving Amy beneath him and clothes ending up on the floor of her bedroom.

The ex couple ended bare under the sheets with the urge of each others' touch. Bumper only placed soft and loving kisses on the woman's body feeling every goosebump course through her skin and soft moans releasing from her mouth before reaching her entrance. Going back to her lips he had placed slow pecks before adding tongue while he slowly inserted his member in her. Amy wasn't going to lie but Chicago did have a bigger dick yet Bumper's just fit in perfectly in her, with the timings of his slams, the smooth rhythm of his thrusts, Amy missed all of that, she missed all of him.

"I love you so much Amy" he said as he lips were by her ear as he continued to thrust in her before the both needed to release.

Amy on the other hand did want to say it back but was too afraid to shatter his already-broken-heart all over again at that moment yet she was already in the midst of an orgasm so she decided to release her juices before telling him the news.

"Bumper.." she said all scared as they were now laying next to each other breathless.

"I-" she uttered while his eyes got soft yet still filled with hope.

"I'm getting married…" she said in a way of ripping off a band aid while bumpers face completely fell and not going to lie…

he.

was.

pissed.

"Wait— what? What do you mean you're getting married?!" He asked

"I met this guy while I was on tour with the USO in Europe… and we—" She explained herself

"and yeah are getting married.." he rolled his eyes

"I can't believe you Amy" Bumper was gathering his clothes before putting them all back on while Amy on the other hand was standing up holding the sheets close to her chest chasing after him before he got to the door.

"You're such a—" He said

"Slut? Whore? User? call me all the names you can think of Bumper, I DARE YOU" she said angrily which made the male silent while she was already sobbing.

"Yeah we had sex tonight, shared a connection again.. but the only reason why I can't tell you how much I still want to be with you is because of this ring.." she showed him

"Trust me I tried to move on… just to get you off my mind" she confessed as she was already by the floor infront of the door, back laid against it as she sobbed while covering her face with her hands

Bumper looked at the emotional blonde and sat next to her to gather her in his arms.

"Hey I'm sorry alright… I didn't mean to lash out on you… I was just… well.. shocked" he said

"you didn't think I was shocked I'd even see you again after leaving you back in Atlanta… I always thought you hated me after I left" she said softly which made Bumper sigh.

"I could never hate you Amy… sure I was pissed at myself an sad that you left but I could never hate you." He said.

Amy looked deep into his eyes as she lifted her head knowing she's going to regret what she's about to say yet she knew this was going to be the only way she's going to calm her overwhelmed state.

"Maybe you should head back to your place Bump." she said.

Hearing this did hurt the now sober Bumper Allen yet he didn't choose to fight with her tonight and just respecting her request, leaving her alone.. for the night.

**A/N So, sad to end this chapter shitty but it'll be clichè if he stayed tho, am I right ? so yeah an i guess my writing sucks, still tryna develop it ? HEHEHE so prolly some reviews might help me out? also follow my twitter RebeLLCLOUS (it really looks like REBELICIOUS tho) and my IG Rebelwilsn & Rebelwilsonism**


End file.
